Maquina del tiempo
by Scarlet-TwiHard4Ever
Summary: Enamorarse y no ser correspondido , estar alguien a quien no quieres . Destinados a algo que solo un fuerte amor es capaz de vencer ... en donde una maquina del tiempo sera el deseo mas anhelado .
1. Chapter 1

MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO

Llega un momento en donde todo parece nada , en donde las palabras no son suficientes , en donde los hechos no valen , en donde las esperanzas se mueren , en donde corres en un laberinto sin salida , en donde la única opción probablemente sea …. Morir .

No hay sufrimiento eterno .

No hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo resista .

Siempre habrá algo que desearas no haber cometido , pero lo hecho esta hecho . Los errores se convierten en experiencias y de las experiencias aprendemos .

Hay un momento en el que repasas el trayecto de tu vida en menos de un minuto , te das cuenta que hubieron cosas que valieron la pena mientras que otras no , en eso se basa la vida .

Todos tenemos nuestra máquina del tiempo ¿no?. Las que nos llevan hacia atrás, son recuerdos; las que nos llevan hacia adelante, son sueños.


	2. Un regreso a la salida

Maquina del tiempo

Bella POV.

Nervios , si había una palabra que describiera mi estado ahora , probablemente esa era la que mas se asemejaba a la situación , no niego que a pesar de todo la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo , llevando a un estado de completa emoción y nervios como ya había dicho.

Tal vez por eso decidí levantarme un poco mas temprano de lo normal y hacer mi maleta sola , asi mi abuela Marie no veria en que situación emocional me encontraba , ya tendría tiempo de dormir en el avión , si es que pueda dormir , cosa que empezaba a dudar .

Finalmente pude entrar en el avión , luego de unos cuantos abrazos y lagrimas de parte de mi abuela , mi celular aun seguía sin cobertura y ya me estaba aproximando a Forks .

Baje del avión esperando que tal vez alguien se recordará de mi llegada , sin la esperanza de que alguien viniera a buscarme empecé a buscar en mi agenda telefónica el numero de mama , hasta que sentí unas manos cubriendo mi ojos y sonreí como la tonta que era , no pude evitar dar la vuelta y abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de eso , el correspondio el abrazo y beso la parte alta de mi cabeza , aspirando el olor de mi cabello

-No sabes cuanto me alegra verte – Tu no imaginas las ganas que tenia de que este momento llegara pensé , un carraspeo a mis espaldas interrumpieron tan presiado momento.

-Al parecer es solo Edward quien esta aquí – Rode los ojos y sonriendo me di la vuelta y abrace a mi padre – Bells , hija , no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-Papa , te he extrañado mucho – me separe de su abrazo para mirar a mi alrededor a ver si solo habían venido Edward y papa – Solo han venido ustedes?

-No –Respondio Edward –Alice , Jasper y Renee no deben tardar en llegar , venían detrás de nosotros

-Bellaaaaaa-Y lo próximo que sentí fueron los brazos de Emmett como siempre sacando el poco aire que mi cuerpo contenia

-Emmett…Me…Puedes…Bajar – Oi una pequeña risa por parte de Edward y una reprimenda por parte de Rosalie

Una vez que todos me saludaron , preguntando que tal me fue y llevándome un sonrojo por cada comentario que obtuve acerca de lo grande y hermosa que me he vuelto .

Partimos a mi casa no sin antes prometerle a los chicos que esta noche iríamos a celebrar mi llegada , una vez instalada en mi habitación la cual seguía intacta a pesar de los 2 años que llevaba viviendo con mi abuela Marie .

El almuerzo con mis padres paso de lo mas tranquilo , entre comentarios y anécdotas por parte de ambos durante mi ausencia .

Me encontraba en camino a casa de los chicos en mi antigua camioneta la cual a pesar de sus años seguía marchando sin ningún problema , cuando aparque la camioneta toda la emoción que tenia acumulada se fue a la basura cuando vi el auto de Tanya la novia de Edward , intente por todos los medios no demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba , pero era inevitable , por mas que tratara de olvidarme de mis sentimientos por Edward era imposible , dure aproximadamente 15 minutos dentro de mi camioneta preparándome para entrar .

Cuando me decidi a salir , en ese mismo momento me quise arrepentir , Tanya y Edward estaban pegados a la pared que daba a la puerta , besándose de una manera salvaje , ella revolviendo su cabello y el agarrando sus nalgas , me aproxime hacia la puerta , con la miraba baja .

-Buenas Noches – dije para que se percataran de mi presencia y me permitieran el paso , ambos se despegaron , con sus respiraciones entrecortadas , Tanya mirándome de arriba abajo y Edward sonriendo un poco … ¿Avergonzado? Si , eso parecía , ya que pude notar su sonrojo a pesar de la poca luz que había

-Hola …ehh…Tu nombre es?

-Bella – le dije a Tanya como siempre tan hipócrita , con una sonrisa fingida asintió – Si me disculpan , con permiso- Mire a Edward expectante para que se quitara de la entrada , tardo unos segundos .

-Ehh si , si , disculpa Bella – asentí y me dispuse a pasar a la casa , tratando por todos los medios , contener lra y las lagrimas que querían aproximarse .

-Oh Bella! Hasta que por fin llegas –Alice me abrazo y yo rode los ojos , solo había tardado …Mmm …Unos cuantos minutos debido al inconveniente en el que me encontré minutos atrás –Jasperrrr , Rosalieee , Emmett bajen yaaa

-Alice deja de gritar – dijeron todos al unisono

Todos me saludaron y nos dispusimos a salir , después de escuchar algunas bromas de Emmett respecto a mi camioneta , nos dispusimos a partir , Alice , Jasper , Rosalie , yo y Emmett en el auto de este ultimo y Edward y Tanya la cual se autoinvito , en el auto de Edward , repeti unos cuantos sermones internos y me dispuse a disfrutar la noche con mis amigos.

Pronto regresaría a clases , el tiempo que vivi con mi abuela Marie estudie en el instituto St . George era bastante cercano a la pequeña casa de mi abuela en Phoenix , los chicos estaban de vacaciones por lo que regresaban la semana próxima , es decir , ya mañana , era un poco raro regresar al instituto ya después de 2 años , muchos tal vez no me recordarían …

-Adios papa , adiós mama – tome mi mochila , un jugo , una tostada y me fui , estaba algo retrasada

-Adios Bells

-Bye Bella , pórtate bien – Puse los ojos en blanco

- Siempre lo hago – y en un acto muy infantil , saque la lengua

Los chicos ya estaban entrando a clases , pude reconocer el andar de Alice a plena vista , dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto , corri hasta alcanzarlos , todos me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla , y de pronto vino Tanya con su uniforme de porristas

-Hola - saludo en general , todos nos limitamos a asentir , no es que nos llevaramos mal con Tanya , las chicas simplemente le hablaban por respeto a Edward alegando que ella era muy _plástica _ y muy exuberante por asi decir para su gusto , los chicos , bueno son chicos , son amigos de Edward y tienen que respetar su relación además sus novias eran muy_ exigentes_ a la hora de sus amistades -Eddie no me daras mi beso antes de entrar a clases – Hizo un punchero un tanto ridículo para mi gusto , pero que puedo decir ella es asi

-Tanya tengo que entrar a clases – Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero se acerco a Tanya de una forma no tanto entusiasta

-Buen chico – Tanya movio sus pestañas en una forma un tanto ''coqueta'' según los chicos lo interpretarían y beso a Edward de una manera , que podría decirse que estaba marcando su territorio , Edward respondio el beso un tanto avergonzado y no muy a gusto –Mmm asi me gusta ese es mi Eddie , te quiero amor –Y se despidió de el con un casto beso en los labios

-Vamonos se nos hace tarde –Dijo Emmett y se despidió de Rosalie con un simple beso en los labios al igual que Jasper y Alice ….

La clase paso de lo mas tranquila el señor Berty nos puso a copiar unos cuantos ejercicios de tarea .

Mi próxima y ultima clase era la de Biologia , la cual me tocaba con Edward , Una vez sono la campana alegando el fin del receso y la próxima hora de clases , me dirigi a Biologia , Edward se acerco a mi lado un tanto sofocado

-Bella….Te he estado llamando para que me esperaras …Es que acaso me estas ignorando –puso esa sonrisa de lado que hacia que mis piernas temblaran , como podría ignorarlo

-No …Como crees es solo que no escuche , estaba un tanto distraída – el solo asintió y entramos a clase tomando nuestros respectivos asientos , el y yo compartíamos una mesa

La clase fue un tanto , bueno , nose en fin fue que no preste atención , tenia muchas ganas de dormir , a pesar de lo mucho que dormi anoche

-Bella me estas escuchando ….Bellaaaa – Salte en mi asiento pensando que todos me estarían mirando , pero me percate que el salón ya estaba vacio a excepción de Edward quien estaba parado a mi lado con sus libros ya en sus manos y mirando un tanto preocupado

-Ehhhh …que pasa .. que paso? Cuanto tiempo llevo en Narnia? – Pude sentir una pequeña risa por parte de Edward pero se sento nuevamente a mi lado un tanto triste?

-Bella…Te ocurre algo? –acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por su caricia – Haz estado un tanto distraída hoy , estas segura que no pasa nada?

-Eh , no , no pasa nada , es que no se , estoy un tanto cansada , quiero dormir y ya tal vez es el cansancio – me encongi de hombros y le di una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada . Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos a los ojos , ambos sosteniendo nuestras miradas , el se acerco mas a mi , estaba a solo escasos centímetros mio , yo intuitivamente gire mi rostro , dejándome llevar por el momento , cerre los ojos y pude sentir su respiración cerca , muy cerca , estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando de repente oímos a alguien aproximándose y rápidamente , separe mi rostro y un rojo intenso adornando mis mejillas , lo pude sentir por el calor que emanaba , rápidamente recogi mis libros y me levante del asiento

-Sera mejor irnos…..los chicos deben estar esperándonos – le di mi mano para que se levantara y luego de verlo cerrar los ojos y suspirar la tomo y se levanto …No toque el tema durante el camino al parqueo no quería oírlo disculparse por lo casi ocurrido o simplemente que hablara del tema , porque se que en verdad solo fue un momento de descuido por parte de ambos , o mejor dicho de el porque si hubiese sido por mi…

Llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue dormir , no se cuanto paso , solo se que oi mi celular sonando muy cerca de mi oído , refunfuñando estire mi mano para tomar el celular y ver quien diablos interrumpio mi sueño

-Bella soy yo , necesito que vengas a mi casa urgente – Cuando Alice dice urgente algo trama .


End file.
